ShiKuma - Sweets of the Sweetest Kind
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Senri gets too many sweets (again) from his fans and Takuma wants to try out a game he learned using Pocky. Sorry if it sounds rushed or anything. There're more chapters now with sweets themes! The contest for the second chapter is over. Feel free to request stuff for these two guys or others. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI KISSING. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_The title is weird, I know. Couldn't really think of much this morning. But I'm still publishing this… so… I love love love love the Vampire Knight fanbook with the dorm layout pages! So helpful! This one's also a bit shorter too… Sorry if you hate short fics!_

 _Also – I'm going to be holding another contest for the second chapter of this fic! Just send your answers in a_ _ **PM not a review**_ _. Then I'll say if you're right and then ask you for your idea! Please be sweets-related if possible._

 _The question is:_ _ **What is Seiren's vampire ability?**_ _Good luck!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for kissing. And whoever has a question on why should go to my bio page. I explain it there. I don't own the boys nor Vampire knight._

 **ShiKuma – Sweets of the Sweetest Kind**

"Senri? There's about ten packages waiting outside the door. Why are they still there?" There was a pause. "They're all for you. Probably fanmail." The teen groaned from his spot on his bed. Not more sweets…

"Let Kain burn them for all I care… I was sleeping…" Senri rolled over to look at his bedroom door, where a blonde figure was now dragging the boxes inside. "Takuma. I don't want them in here…"

The elder smirked a little in the whining tone that was leveled at him. "Your fans would be angry at you if they knew that you never wanted their gifts and letters, Mr. Model." He then heard a faint groan and slow, heavy footsteps to the door. The sleepy teen yawned and opened the door. "No work today?"

"They let me have the day off. Tonight I can actually sleep." He leaned over and picked up the first, smaller package and shook it gently. "Just bring them in here. You want dibs on anything I find in these?"

"Not really." Takuma laughed a little as he brought the boxes into Senri's room. "There's a lot that you still haven't eaten too." He gestured to a pile on and next to his drawers. "They'll go bad soon if you don't eat them.

Senri merely shrugged and sat cross-legged on his bed, tearing open the first box. The elder strode into his own room and changed into more comfortable clothes before returning. Not that the uniform wasn't comfortable, just a bit awkward sometimes.

"This is literally the hundredth box of Pocky I've been sent…" The brunette looked at the box as if it had scorned him in some way, only making the blonde smile and take the small box away before he crushed it. "I'm getting sick of this stuff…"

Takuma looked down at the box in his hand and opened it, eating a few sticks of the Pocky before offering some to the younger. He inevitably ate a few and then made a face of disgust. "This is just way too sweet for me…"

"Well, I like it. Can I have dibs on any of these you get?"

"Sure. Then can I sleep?" Takuma nodded and helped the teen with the rest of the boxes, most of them containing some sort of sweet or thank-you chocolate or something. Ten boxes of Pocky were in them by the end, all sorts of different flavors that the elder insist they try. Senri refused, lying back in his bed. Then Takuma smiled a little.

"Hey. Hey Senri." A angry face and one eye opening was his only answer. "You wanna play a game?"

His response was muffled into his pillow. "Not really, Takuma..."

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Senri sat up and the elder ripped open another box of Pocky. His voice was giddy with excitement as he spoke. "Do you know the Pocky game?"

"No…" The blonde scooted a little closer to the teen and drew out one stick of the sweet. "What is it?" He saw the smile in the elder's eyes. Never quite a good sign when they were like this.

"So you take one end and I take the other and then we race to the middle. Whoever gets the most wins." When Senri was this tired, anything sounded like a descent idea to him. The brunette shrugged and then took the Pocky from him, lightly sealing his mouth around the chocolate end. He was surprised how close the blonde was to him after he clamped the other end in his lips, his gentle hands lightly resting on his bare shoulders.

The race lasted only a few seconds, and then Senri knew what the real objective of the game was. He felt a searching tongue invade his mouth, stealing away what pieces of the sweet were within, and found himself doing the same to Takuma. He felt his hands rising to cup the back of his neck and his jaw, holding the blonde to him until he won. Senri hated losing…

The elder let out a soft moan as he felt the teen's tongue press against his for a few moments. He didn't even care that he was losing the game at this point anymore. He wove his fingers into the fine pale threads and opened his eyes slightly, gazing into surprised silvery-blue eyes. Takuma moved away, blushing faintly while the teen's face was a reddened mess.

"What is it…?" Then he was surprised even more as the brunette leaned forward and stole another kiss, this was far deeper than the other. It lasted for what felt like an entire century, and the elder was longing for more when Senri moved back.

"You taste like sweets…" A faint smile and another round of blushing lit up the sleepyhead's face. "Takuma… I like sweet things when they're on your mouth… or in it…" His eyes were open and honest again. "Takuma… I really like what we have here…"

The blonde wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. He felt Senri snuggle into his side and wrap his arms around his shoulders, nestling his head into his neck. Takuma shivered a bit in the feeling of his soft, calm breathing against his neck. They'd been together for a few months now… And each day was so much better than the last…

"I like it too... Love you Senri…"

"Love you too…"


	2. Chapter 2 - Seiren Contest Winner

_Hot chocolate and cuddles. What could be better? Within an hour of my story being published, a lovely by the name Sir Lofty made my day by answering my question correctly! Sorry if it's a bit short, my dear!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M just 'cause YAOI and a few YAOI KISSES. I don't own Senri Shiki, Takuma Ichijo, or Vampire Knight! Thanks!_

 **ShiKuma – Sweets of the Sweetest Kind – Contest Winner!**

Winter was already a bitch. The Day Class had classes off today because of a brutal storm that was supposed to hit. It would be dangerous to go outside. The heat inside each of the dormitories barely worked due to the force of the gale. And it didn't help that Senri's bed was near a window…

The poor guy was shivering, curled up in a ball in his winter coat and blankets. Damn… Why couldn't he have brought his heater from back home back here over winter break? His teeth were chattering. He'd never been able to stand the cold.

"Senri?" A voice called over to him. "You doing okay?" That question alone made the teen want to stomp in there and whack the silly blonde upside the head all Kaname Kuran-style. Backhand and all. But it wasn't Takuma's fault that he was freezing in here. Maybe his room would be a bit warmer, until morning. Yeah… Tomorrow he'd go out and buy a heater and stay with Takuma tonight.

"Can I come in?" The tiles on the bathroom floor were so cold!

"Yep." An odd ding sort of sound came from the room beyond the closed door and Senri opened it, curious as to what made the noise. He was surprised to see Takuma sitting on the floor and curled up in a blanket, leaning up against the side of his bed. A mug of something that was steaming was clasped in his hands, something that he offered the teen as soon as he plopped his butt down next to him.

Senri took a tentative sip before feeling the warmth seep into his hands and down his throat, heating him back up from the icy wasteland that he called his room. "Hot chocolate? Where'd you get it?" The blonde smiled and pulled the teen into his side before pointing over to his smaller desk.

"I got a microwave and a bunch of packets. I've already had three cups myself. The mini-marshmallow kind is the best, right?" He smiled and tried to stand, but a hand gripping at his shoulder made him stop. "Senri?"

"Please… Please stay here. You're so warm compared to me that I don't… want you to leave my side." The teen looked up at the elder with pleading eyes. "Is it alright if I stay here tonight?"

The blonde nodded and settled back down, wrapping his arms around the brunette and feeling him rest his head on his shoulder, clinging to him like a scared child. "Senri… you're always welcome in my bed…" He smiled as he saw the teen's cheek grow slightly pink.

Senri quieted and set the empty mug on the floor. He could honestly just sleep here. It felt really good just to be pressed up against Takuma like this, feeling his slender fingers pull gently through his hair and his fingertips brushing against his cheek. That touch alone gave him goosebumps…

"Thanks…" He lifted his head and kissed Takuma's cheek, then his lips brushed his for a moment as the elder turned his head to meet him. Such a gentle touch…

"Of course…" The blonde met his lips once more and then kissed his cheek lightly as the teen snuggled into his neck and fell asleep. After a while, he lifted the brunette into his arms and into his bed. Takuma smiled a bit at the searching hands before he slid in next to Senri, kissing the tip of his nose before falling asleep.


End file.
